


Science

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shin-chan, did you just scientifically explain the concept of soul mates?"</p><p>In which Takao was expecting a confession from Midorima. He got one, not the way he was expecting it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Естествознание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429484) by [SollyDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll)



> DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASKET BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.

It was one evening of study lesson in Midorima's room that have Takao patiently waiting for his most awaited confession from the shooter. He was confident enough to say that that was the moment. Where Cancers had the best of luck, the weather was nice, Midorima was in a very good mood (though his stoic expression never shows it), and they were both alone in the whole Midorima residence.

But much to the point guard's disappointment, within three hours, nothing was still happening.

It was either Takao was too much excited or Midorima was only looking for the right moment. But Takao knew. He just knew. Besides, Midorima wouldn't be able to muster a courage to kiss him last Wednesday in the locker room if he didn't have anything at his pocket. But then Takao thought he must be an idiot for stopping the session immediately before it could escalate, saying Midorima had to be honest first with his feelings and then left their ace with swollen lips. That would probably one of the greatest mistake Takao would never forget.

He did not regret a thing, though. He wanted to hear it out loud from Midorima's own lips. Those three small words.

"Will you please quit spacing out and study for the possible pop quiz tomorrow?"

Takao pouted, slacking his shoulders. "Shin-chan, I've had enough of this topic about magnets. Why must we know their properties if all we have to know is that they attract each other and anything with metallic property?" Physics was probably one of the most boring subjects, at the same time very difficult, next to Algorithm. Takao was planning to become a physical therapist after college, why would he need the knowledge of magnetic fields at that?

_Geez, schooling sucks. If it wasn't for Shin-chan and basketball I will not be looking forward to it every day._

Normally, Midorima would lecture him afterward about the importance of every subjects, but he simply sighed instead and said, "Magnets do not simply attract their own kind. The poles have to be opposite."

Maybe he shouldn't have answered because Midorima wouldn't let him be without anything on his head, but since it was Shin-chan being humble enough to review him, he might as well listen to his beautiful deep voice instead.

"A magnet in its north pole cannot attract another magnet in the same position, same with south pole. It has to be north and south. Basically, like poles repel; unlike poles attract."

Takao was still looking at him confusedly, as if not understanding a thing. Midorima frowned. _I guess I had to explain it the easy way._ "Magnets are like... humans and their feelings. They're attracted to their opposites."

 _Like the both of us,_ they thought at the same time.

The hawk eye seemed to comprehend it. "I see, but what I also don't get is their relation to atoms."

"Atoms are the unit particles that made up matter. Magnets possess the force of attraction because of the atom's ability to bond with another. Atoms also gets separated, but no matter how long time have passed, they will still be attracted to the set they're originally bonded with."

Takao pondered a bit like thinking of something deep, which was kind of foreign in Midorima's eyes. _He looks cute that way,_ he thought begrudgingly.

"Shin-chan," he began, with a tone of seriousness which again kind of surprised his study partner. "Did you just scientifically explained the concept of soul mates?"

"Of course not." Midorima's mouth twitched. "But if it'll make you remember conveniently, then think of it that way." The shooter looked away, his cheeks tainted with red. Ever since that "kissing attempt" last week, he couldn't help but be sensitive with this kind of topic. It was awkward for his part too, but just his luck it was Takao. The teen candidly dismissed it the next day as if nothing happened.

But Takao was a different story. Currently, he was thinking of only one thing: _Oh my, God. This is probably the closest confession I could get from Shin-chan! Though he didn't mention anything, but... but... but still! First, he hinted this 'opposites attract' thingy. That explains it, he wouldn't just explain facts to me out of the blue! And then he implied this soul mates, or maybe it's just me? But he wouldn't just agree with it! Thank you, dear science. I love you now._

If Midorima already confessed, then it was probably time for his too.

"Takao, quit grinning like an idiot."

He smirked, feeling ecstatic. "Sorry, I'm just glad." Midorima raised an eyebrow, but did not pursue the subject, he was already used to his partner's quirks. "Ya know, Shin-chan, I really hate science, since it's one of the things that makes the daily life complicated, but I finally understand one thing. Although I doubt they will ever teach it at school."

"I don't think there is something you're talking about."

"There is," the brunette said, sitting properly in front of the low table and looking directly at the shooter's forest green eyes. "In Biology, you learn that a human being is ninety-two percent made up of water. In Chemistry, you are sixty percent oxygen. And in Physics, a normal human is ninety-nine point nine percent empty space."

"They almost taught us everything don't they? There is nothing-" Midorima stopped, once he found Takao leaning at him closer and closer in every second. The hawk eye lifted a finger, hushing the other down.

"But you know, Shin-chan... they never taught me to be 100% in-love with you."

Green eyes softened in understanding, afraid to meet those steel blue eyes glinting. "... I guess so." He kind of feel sorry to himself since he wasn't brave enough to take the initiative first, but then again, all that matters now was that they both feel the same way.

With a shaky hand, Midorima lifted the finger, clasping it with his own broader one calloused from playing basketball. "Even if there was no gravity left on earth, I'd still fall for you," the green-haired man said, almost in the brink of stuttering. Midorima suddenly blushed furiously like his face was on fire or something. Damn, why can't he say a simple 'I love you' with a straight face like Takao did?

To hell with it! He still had Takao kissing him senselessly.

It was after five minutes of plainly intimate smooching when Midorima abruptly thought that yeah, this was it. The moment he was looking for.

"What is it, Shin-chan?" Takao asked between pants. Somehow, they managed to drag themselves towards the immaculately neat bed, now messy with their tangled limbs.

"I just forgot to tell you something... about science that is," Midorima managed to breathe out.

The point guard rolled his eyes. "Really, Shin-chan, couldn't it wait?"

"Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second. Mind if... I join in?"

"You don't have to ask, Shintarou." Takao grinned slyly.

The Physics review can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END


End file.
